luxo_jr_short_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luxo Jr. In Bully Trouble!
Luxo Jr. in Bully Trouble is the third episode of the Luxo Jr. Short Series by Pixarfan8695. It was released on August 30th, 2017. In the episode, Luxo Jr. and his friends come across a big red lamp named Jaxon, who is highly territorial and mean-spirited. Plot One day, Luxo Jr. and his best friends, Paxel, Maxo, and Spaxer play together with their balls. They each try to see how long they can balance the balls on their heads. When Luxo Jr's ball falls off his head, it rolls away. The lamps hop after it to retrieve it, and they arrive at an outlet they haven't seen before. Just as Luxo Jr. is about to get his ball back, out of nowhere, a big red lamp named Jaxon jumps right out of the darkness and in front of Luxo Jr, frightening the little lamp. Jaxon is angry at the gang for coming into his house. Trying to be friendly, Luxo Jr. passes his ball to Jaxon, seemingly asking if they wanted to play with him. However, refusing to forgive, an enraged Jaxon violently strikes the ball, sending it flying into Luxo Jr's face. Luxo Jr, shocked, hops at Jaxon, preparing to reprimand him, but Jaxon jumps out of the way and trips Luxo Jr. with his power cord, and then throws the poor lamp into the ground. Terrified, Luxo Jr. runs away, accidentally leaving his ball behind. Paxel, Maxo, and Spaxer run when Jaxon flashes them with an aggressive look. The gang hops all the way back to Luxo Jr's home outlet, where Luxo Sr. is confused and concerned by Luxo Jr's fear. Paxel informs Luxo Sr. about what happened. Luxo Sr. is shocked. Luxo Jr's fear turn's to sadness and embarrassment, and the poor lamp begins to cry. Luxo Sr. kisses Luxo Jr, comforting him. Knowing Luxo Jr. needs a break, Luxo Sr. asks if the rest of the gang can leave. However, Maxo realizes that Luxo Jr. left his ball behind at Jaxon's. He tells Luxo Jr. he should go back for it, but Luxo Jr. doesn't want to go anywhere near Jaxon. Feeling hopeless, Luxo Jr. begins to sob. Consoling Luxo Jr, Luxo Sr. gives advice to Luxo Jr, encouraging him to stand up for himself, and not be afraid. Encouraged by those words, Luxo Jr. agrees, and Luxo Sr. kisses Luxo Jr. again. The four lamps then set off to get Luxo Jr's ball back. They arrive back at Jaxon's territory to find he's not around, much to everyone's relief. However, just before Luxo Jr. is about to get his ball, Jaxon approaches out of nowhere and violently jumps in front of Luxo Jr, once again enraged that visitors came onto his turf. However, instead of running this time, Luxo Jr. calmly tells him that it is okay to be angry, but it is not okay to hurt anyone because he is angry. This finally makes Jaxon see reason, and he feels remorseful of his actions. He apologizes for the way he acted, and Luxo Jr. forgives him. Feeling better about himself Jaxon decides to join the group and he grabs his own ball. Together they hop away to play together, and eventually, Luxo Jr and his gang all become good friends with Jaxon. Gallery Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.42.31 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.02 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.05 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.07 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.08 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.10 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.12 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.30 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.31 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.34 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.35 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.36 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.53 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.43.54 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.04 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.07 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.19 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.21 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.23 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.25 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.28 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.31 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.34 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.36 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.41 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.57 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.44.58 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.00 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.15 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.02 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.22 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.23 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.24 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.25 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.26 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.32 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.34 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.36 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.38 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.41 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.44 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.46 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.48 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.50 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.45.52 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.00 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.01 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.09 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.14 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.16 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.19 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.27 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.28 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.31 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.34 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.36 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.40 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.44 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.48 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.49 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-03 at 8.46.51 PM.png Category:Episodes